A New Year
by akkiangel
Summary: Ryou has a girlfriend? Wait who is the three new girls in town! How the hell did all of this happen! I swear this will become ultra funny when you start reading this and get into around like two chapters! Chrono Crusade characters in here.
1. RYOU HAS A WHAT!

**Arisu**: Ok, one day my friends and I thought of this story from reading Chrono Crusade manga books and talking about Tokyo mew mew. That's how this story started. One of my friends is Akkiangel. Feel free to check out her fanfics, but don't grill her on sequels and updating, believe me, she's REALLY umm…how should I put this, freaky when she's being rushed and all that. I have another friend, but she doesn't have a fanfic penname, so I'll call her AquaAries. So yeah, On with the fic!

**Akkiangel**: Arisu, hurry up with the fic, before I hurt you! You did already made me post this up!!!

**Arisu**: EEP!! Aqua! HELP!!

**AquaAries**: Leave me outta this!!! AHH!!!

_+Arisu and AquaAries runs and hides from Akkiangel+_

**Akkiangel**: Muahahaha…I have the disclaimer all to myself…We do not own the characters except some, the ones we created.

**Arisu**: You sounded stupid there.

**Akkiangel**: I'm gonna kill you

**AquaAries**: RUN ARISU! RUN!!!

**Arisu**: I'm running! I'm running!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Ryou's GIRLFRIEND?!**

It was a nice day, and Café Mew Mew just began its new day.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! I'll be leading you to your table," Ichigo said to three girls, but one of the girls cut her off. "Sorry, I'm looking for my boyfriend, Shirogane Ryou. Have you seen him?" The girl asked.

She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a pair of matching black gloves and wearing white designer jeans. Her eyes were purple and light blue hair with orange goggles at the top.

Ichigo was, needless to say, shocked and speechless. Literally.

"Arisu, you could say 'Hi' to him at a different time," a silver bang with blue hair girl. She had indigo eyes and was wearing a blue choker with a silver cross, blue sleeveless shirt and paints with a pair of red arm length gloves.

"NO! I came all this way to see Ryou, and I am NOT waiting any longer Rakueru!" Arisu shouted, she was attracting some stares, "Mind your own business people!" she yelled to the staring strangers. "TONI! Can't she see him later??" Rakueru asked a brown haired girl next to her. The brown haired girl was wearing a red choker with two silver circles one the side that had two strings that disappeared under her grey shirt that was covered by a black hooded sweater, A.K.A hoodie. Her eyes were blackish-grey and was wearing blue jeans. On the left side of her head was a braided strand of hair.

"Can you and Joshua stop making out, Rakueru?" Toni asked. "How many times do I have to tell you?! We are NOT together!!" Rakueru yelled. "Whatever, I know you are. Don't deny it." Toni said while giving a glare, that shut Rakueru up. "Then No." Toni simply said.

"Did we have to follow her?" Rakueru asked.

"Yes." Toni said with an emotionless stare. Rakueru cursed under her breath as Ryou came down the stairs. The blond-haired boy stopped mid-step and was staring at the girls, mostly Arisu though. "How the hell??" He asked.

"RYOU!!!" Arisu yelled in excitement. "Table Please!" Toni said to the forgotten and still shocked and speechless Ichigo.

5 minutes later…+

"I'm Ryou's girlfriend, Arisu Tsuranu!" Arisu chirruped. **(A/N: **Did I forget to say we put ourselves in the story? Or did you already figure it out?

"EHHH?!" the mew mew gang yelled. Toni put a hand to her left ear. "Damn…you can hear it echo!" she muttered. The mew mew gang's eyes were wide open from Arisu's previous statement. "I'm Rakueru Tashika. She's Toni Takeshima." Rakueru introduced her and Toni.

"No need for you to tell us who you are. We already know about your powers. INCLUDING the animal genes." Toni said as she sipped her drink. Once again the "EHHHH?!" filled the area. Luckily, no one was around them at the time. "How the HELL do you know?!" Mint asked…er yelled.

"WHOA, Look at the time! We have to go now." Toni said as she stood up and went to the exit. Rakueru followed after her. Arisu frowned, "Can't I stay her longer?" She asked. "If you're walking, then yes."

"BYE-BYE!" Arisu said as she ran over to her friends, not wanting to walk home. As they left, everyone turned to Ryou. "What?" he asked. Masaya and Keiichiro rolled their eyes and went back to their business. The girls were left staring at Ryou until he turned and went to his room. "That visit was unexpected." Zakuro said. "Yeah." Pudding and Lettuce agreed.

At the trio's house…er…mansion…+

Arisu, Rakueru and Toni were sitting around a table playing cards.

Rakueru was holding 5 cards, Arisu was holding 1, and Toni was holding 11. "2 of spades," Rakueru said as she placed the card atop of a 2 of hearts and 2 of diamonds. "2 of clovers," Toni said as she placed her card on Rakueru's card. "Pass." Arisu said.

"Darn you." Rakueru cursed. Toni smirked. "Wait 'till you see this." Toni said as she placed down 5 cards. They were 5,6,7,8, and 9. "You must all obviously pass." She said. "Wow…really?" Arisu sarcastically asked. "Wait wait wait…No duh, I only have 4 cards." Rakueru then said. "…" Toni then placed down 4 more cards. They were 10,J,Q, and K.

"Why the hell didn't you do that sooner?!" Rakueru asked.

"To annoy you!" Toni laughed.

"What the…" Rakueru started, but then Toni placed a 3 of clovers down. "I finally won one!" she said happily.

"I could beat that!" Arisu exclaimed as she place the card she was holding, 3 of diamonds, down. Rakueru fell out of her chair in shock, making the other two laugh. Just then the phone rang and Toni picked it up. "Yes?" Toni asked. Then she grinned. "Boyfriend looking for Raku!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" Rakueru said as she grabbed the phone away from a laughing Toni. She left, but then came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Joshua, Rosette, and Chrono are staying with us now!" Rakueru exclaimed. Toni jumped out of her seat and gave a death glare towards Rakueru. "How come she gets to invite her friends over and I can't? I wanna do the same!" Arisu whined. Toni paid no attention to her and Arisu pouted and said, "Meanie." Toni went over to Rakueru and whacked her over the head. "YOW! What the HELL was that for?!" Rakueru asked loudly. "Shut up. I'm going to my room." Toni said coldly as she left. "What's with her?" Rakueru asked. "No idea, shes like that. You obviously should know." Arisu said as she looked at the bump on Rakueru's head. Then she suddenly asked, "Did Chrono and Rosette get together yet?" She asked. "No…they should. It's so freaking obvious they like each other." Arisu thought for a moment then grinned. "Wanna play matchmaker when they get here?" Rakueru smiled an evil smile. "Hell yeah." "Then let's form a plan." Arisu said.

From her room, Toni watched her friends formulate an evil plan for getting the unsuspecting people together as she had on an envious yet cold look on her face.

**

* * *

**

**Arisu: **Well? Was it good??

**Akkiangel: **Arisu…you should get a whack over the head for that.

**Arisu: **NO! Whack AquaAries! She deserves it more!

**AquaAries: **HEY!

**Akkiangel: **True…she should.

**AquaAries: **NO!! _+says while running+ _ARISU! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!

**Akkiangel: **GET BACK HERE! _+runs after Rakueru+_

**AquaAries: **NO! ARISU!! YOU ARE SO GONNA DIE!!!!  
**Arisu: **_+yells to Rakueru+ _SO?! Akkiangel is more scarier than you!

_+Akkiangel and AquaAries chase each other while Arisu looks+_

**Arisu: **Haha…bye! Review please!! We will post again next week if we get at least 5 reviews!


	2. Moving In?

**Akkiangel: Yeah, we're back! **

**Arisu: Yay! **

**AquaAries: YES! **

**Akkiangel+Sends Arisu a death glare+ you made me put this up on my stuff… +goes and chases Arisu+ **

**Arisu: NOOOO+runs away+ **

**AquaAries: Well I guess I'm stuck as Disclaimer! We do not own Chrono Crusade or ****Tokyo**** Mew Mew. We own the characters that doesn't belong there **

**Arisu and Akkiangel: NO DUH! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Moving In

"Come on!" Arisu yelled dragging Rakueru and Toni with her.

"God Arisu! Let us go!" Toni and Rakueru yelled.

"Nope!"

At the Café+

"Hi ya!" Arisu yelled.

The Mew Mew Gang stuck their heads out of the kitchen, or in Ryou's case, his room. Once Arisu had her eyes on him she ran over and pounced the blond.

"Sugar pop!" the light blue hair girl squealed while clinging on his neck.

"Whoa! H-Hey! Don't glomp me like that!" Ryou shouted as the two nearly fell down the stairs from the force of the pounce.

"Sowwy!" Arisu apologized while clinging onto his neck still.

Toni and Rakueru sighed having mushrooms clouds escaping their mouth from the sighs.

"Anyways," Arisu began, "Three of our other friends are coming by, and I was wondering if you all could come and stay too!" she explained as she and Ryou came down from the stairs and the gang from the kitchen.

"Hold up!" Mint exclaimed.

"What?!" Toni yelled.

"What do you mean by "What?!"" Mint shouted.

Toni was blown back from the yell as she got up from the floor. She pulled up her sleeves and sent a death glare in Mint's direction.

"That was uncalled for!" Toni yelled as she gritted her teeth.

"Uh oh!" Rakueru and Arisu said out loud.

"'Uh oh'" what?" Lettuce asked.

"That girl got her made," Rakueru explained.

"So?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, what's so bad?" Ichigo added.

"Look," Arisu simply said, turning her attention back to the commotion.

Toni was walking towards Mint with some kind of evil look, the king of look when a girl hits on another girl's boyfriend, and that girl sees. It's obvious what going to happen.

"Toni's motto is: Mess with me, you're messing with a devil," Arisu said.

"And you REALLY don't want to mess with her," Rakueru added.

The others looked on with nervous glances.

Toni's glare was giving Mint a dreaded feeling, as she backed away. Toni sopped and took a deep breath. Along paused followed by tension. Arisu gulped and took cover behind Ryou. Ichigo did the same with Masaya, while Zakuro stood her ground and the others behind Keiichiro.

"BOO!" Toni shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"YIE!!!" They all screamed. The screams reached space and rocked the café.

Good thing it was a Friday at 8 PM.

"Damn it Toni! Why'd you do that for?!' Rakueru yelled at the laughing hysterically Toni.

"S-Sorry! I-I-I couldn't help it!" Toni managed out before exploding with laughter.

"Anyways, what do you guys think?" Arisu asked again.

"Well, I can go," Masaya said.

"If he's going, I'm going too!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ditto for me!" Pretty soon, everyone agreed. Mint still on the floor, Pudding hopping around screaming, "SLEEPOVER!!", Lettuce laughing at Pudding. Toni and Zakuro with emotionless stares though Toni still had mirth in her eyes, Keiichiro and Rakueru with anime sweat drops on their heads, and Arisu hugging Ryou cutting the air off for the pour boy. Man, it was going to be a hectic night.

At Midnight+

"Daamn!" Arisu shouted plopping down onto the couch.

"That was an agonizing three hours!"

They all had started moving everything out of everyone's rooms/homes at exactly 9 and finished at 12 A.M. Everyone was pooped out, but glad they got everything moved and in the mansion.

"You're telling me! That was hard work!" Toni gasped.

She had to help Mint with her huge vanity table.

"Oh well, as long as we're done, I'm happy," Rakueru sighed.

"Yeah…" Arisu agreed.

When everyone got to the living room, the Mew Mew gang, except Ryou and Keiichiro, widened their eyes at the huge interior of the house. Two stairways led to hallways with five rooms in each. Three rooms where downstairs. The living room was large enough to put a Plasma screen TV, DDR sets, gamecube and games, three sofas, ten beanbag chairs, a chandelier, 13 computers/laptops, a huge Jacuzzi in the middle of the room, a dining room, a case with thirty mousses in it (Ichigo screamed. "Mice! Save me Masaya!!" Ichigo screamed as she jumped onto Masaya. Everyone had an anime sweat drop. "You're a cat…" they all said. "You're point?" Ichigo asked. Everyone then fell down anime style while yelling "Idiot!") a REALLY huge bed in the corner, then there were a series of beds in the adjacent wall, an arcade on the second floor, rooms were also on the second floor plus restrooms.

"Holy…" Ichigo started.

"Shit!" Masaya finished for the cat.

"Wow! You guys are rich!" Pudding exclaimed.

Mint was turning a little red, kind of jealous of the trio's wealth.

"What are all those beds for?" Ryou asked.

The trio exchanged evil glares and grinned.

"We'll tell you later," they chorused.

After they had washed up (there were also four restrooms downstairs) they all sat down on one of the beanbags or on the sofas. All of them were in their pajamas.

Rakueru was wearing a silver t-shirt with the words "Aeries" in big blue colors and blue silk pants with ribbons at the end with ram horns on them and her hair was tied to a pony tail.

Toni was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull crying blood and black silk pants that had velvet spikes on the ends while her hair was let down loose.

Arisu was wearing a silk white spaghetti strap shirt with an artic wolf's picture on the front and silver shorts with silver ribbons hanging from the sides while her hair was tied to pigtails.

Ichigo was wearing a pink shirt with strawberries and red pants while Mint was wearing a blue tank-top with light blue pants. Pudding was wearing a yellow shirt with orange pants, Lettuce was wearing a green shirt with dolphins and grey shorts while Zakuro was wearing a purple shirt with grapes and lavender colored shorts. The three boys were wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

After they got comfortable Ichigo burst out with questions.

"So Ryou!" Ryou jumped from the sudden out burst and turned to Ichigo.

"What?"

"How and WHEN did you meet Arisu?" Everyone except for Arisu, Toni, Rakueru, and Keiichiro turned towards him.

He blushed, not liking the attention, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lucky for him Arisu saw what was happening and saved him.

"Oh, our parents knew each other and I found out about the experiment and wanted to help; he didn't want me to, but I did it anyways. I dragged-" Arisu was interrupted by the death glares she got from her two friends and gulped, "I mean tricked them into coming with me to Ryou's mansion, and when we got there, ummm…" Arisu's sentence trailed off, but Toni told the curious Mew Mews.

"She got us in the ray of fire." They all turned to Arisu who was avoiding their gaze.

"So… what animal genes do you all have?" Pudding and Lettuce asked.

"Oh, they're-" Keiichiro was interrupted by a bonk on the head by Arisu, a death glare from Toni, and a loud "NO!" from Rakueru.

All of them had a sweatdrop.

"What's wrong?" Mint asked.

"Why can't we know?" Pudding added.

"Umm… You have to find out yourself!" Rakueru told them.

"Why?" Masaya asked.

Arisu was about to say something when a knock was on the door.

"Saved by the knock!" she cried and ran over to the door leaving everyone behind and confused.

Arisu opened the door and saw… "CHRONO!"

* * *

**Akkiangel: Bwa hahahahaahha! Okay no more of that. **

**Arisu: You sounded stupid there! **

**Akkiangel+death glares Arisu+ **

**Arisu: Eep! She's giving me the look! **

**AquaAries: I hate the look, it's scary! **

**Akkiangel: I'll give you the look longer! **

**AquaAries: Well good luck Arisu! **

**Arisu: AQUAARIES WAIT! **

**AquaAries+runs off+ AKKIANGEL IS SCARY!!! **

**Akkiangel: Come back here+chases AquaAries+ **

**Arisu: Huh… anyways reviews please! **


	3. A REALLY Big Scare

**Arisu: Hi peeps! Long time no?**

**Akkiangel: …no… YA THINK?!**

**AquaAries: Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots**

**Arisu and Akkiangel: We say that. Not you**

**AquaAries: ;; You're mean**

**Akkiangel: Deal with it**

**Arisu: Anyways we're VERY sorry for the long wait!**

**Akkiangel and AquaAries: Someone was LAZY to finish it!**

**Arisu: How many times do I have to say sorry?!**

**Akkiangel: Hmm…**

**Arisu: AKKI!**

**Akkiangel: What? I wasn't thinking of anything… (Evil grin)**

**AquaAries: Wuh-oh…**

**Arisu: (shifty eyes) Okay… onward with the fic, and Akki! STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!**

**Akkiangel: What look? (evil grin and maniacal look)**

**Chapter Three: A REALLY big scare**

"Chrono!" Arisu yelled.

"Hi, sorry we're late, but Rosette was hungry and wanted some food," Chrono said as he can through the door with some bags.

Rosette then came in, followed by Joshua, who received a hug from a certain girl.

"Joshua!" Rakueru yelled as she planted a kiss on Joshua's cheek.

"Hey Rakueru," Just then a blinding flash happened.

Joshua and Rakueru turned to discover the flash came from the camera that Toni was holding.

"Greetings," Toni said as she again went back to the living room.

"Hey, Rosette and Joshua," Arisu said. Rosette grinned and waved. Joshua was walking to the living room with Rakueru still clinging on him.

"Uhh…" The Mew Mew gang droned. After the introductions were done, and the three newcomers had washed up, everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep.

"Night all." Everyone said as the lights went off. Though, only Arisu, Toni, and Rakueru were the only ones NOT in their rooms and in their beds.

The trio shared evil and mischievous grins; then they walked in separate directions.

"You know what to do," Toni snickered as the three girls separated. Arisu went into a room labeled: LAB, and grabbed a huge bottle with some kind of liquid in it and left with a lighter. Toni slipped in a video into the VCR of their plasma T.V. Rakueru then opened a door labeled: KEEP OUT!, and opened four doors with insignias in the room. Eight pair of eyes peered out from the darkness.

"Ready?" Toni asked into ear piece as she sat in her room, surveying what was going on and what will happen in a few minutes from her computers and laptop.

"They're out," Rakueru said as she joined Toni in her room.

"Almost, just need to light it," Arisu said as she poured the liquid in certain places. "Light Rosette's gun, then regroup in my room." Toni said.

"Ok." Arisu said as she poured some liquid on Rosette's gun, and in front of the doors leading outside. Then with the lighter, she lit the gun and the trail of liquid.

When she was done, she ran laughing silently to Toni's room, locked the door and leaped onto the girl's bed; where her two friends were sitting looking at a computer.

"Come and watch the show." Toni grinned as she pressed a button making the vents open and start to make ultra loud noises in the living room. All the boys woke up with a start.

"FIRE! Everyone get up now!" The five boys yelled as the girls woke from the noises. As soon as they saw flames and heard the boys' warning, they all started to scream and panic. (NOTE: The liquid; it's a chemical that does create a fire, but it's harmless)

"Everyone calm down!" Keiichiro yelled, "Let's get out of here!" Ryou yelled and one by one, everyone ran out to the hallway.

"And here comes the creepiness," Arisu grinned as she pressed "F3" on the laptop, activation a machine that dropped a large cube of dry ice into a large bucket of water. Rakueru then pressed "F2" to turn the close the vents, shut down the noise, and dissipate the harmful fire; temporarily though.

No sooner than that happened, every room in the house was filled with a thin fog and became .cold except Arisu, Rakueru, and Toni's room.

"It's getting cold," Ichigo whimpered as Masaya wrapped his arms around her.

"Now for a laugh," Rakueru said as she pressed "F1". Throughout the house echoed the Joker, from Batman, laugh. "HAHAHAHA!"

"Did someone leave the t.v. on?" Mint asked, everyone shook their heads "no". "Chrono! Where's my gun?!" Rosette yelled to the demon. "It's gone!" Chrono yelled back. "DAMMIT!" The nun cursed (Odd…) "This way!" Zakuro commanded, leading everyone to the trio's second huge living room on the second story, where the t.v. was indeed on with the Joker's face on it, as he was laughing insanely. Everyone let out a huge relieved sigh. Then they straightened up when they noticed the owners of the house weren't with them. "WHERE THE HELL IS ARISU, TONI, AND RAKUERU?!" They all yelled.

Suddenly the t.v. turned white and fuzzy as the Joker stopped laughing. Silence settled over the house.

"W-what?" Zakuro asked. "Somebody touched the remote right??" Lettuce asked fearfully; everyone shook their heads. "No…" They all said. All of the girls turned pale and started to shake and whimper. "Mommy!!" Rosette cried as she clung onto Chrono, whom was blushing at the closeness.

All of a sudden, static appeared on the t.v. screen, and a white figure appeared in it.

Ryou's eyes went wide as he started to stutter, "White noise…white noise!!"

In Toni's room, the trio were laughing like maniacs. "T-time f-for the g-grudge!!" Arisu gasped as she pressed "F12" then collapsing again in fits.

The Mew Mew and Chrono Crusade gang were still panicking, and gripping each other tight as it seemed the figure was about to jump out at them, when the t.v. turned off. Every person in the room grew stiff as silence took the house again…except Toni's room, but none of them could hear the trio's laughter as Toni's room was sound-proof.

Then there was a sound of someone moaning. It was coming from the ceiling. As all of them turned their heads up, their pupils turned to dots as they saw a pale little boy with jet-black hair with arms stretched out as if he was going to grab them all. The boy was sliding down the wall that was closest to the scared teens. It took only that to trigger the "run and scream like hell" mode in all of their heads.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" rang out the house and both parties started to scream for Toni, Arisu, and Rakueru; practically frightened out of their wits! "ARISU!!" Ryou, Keiichiro, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Masaya screamed. "RAKUERU!!" Chrono, Joshua, and Rosette shouted, "TONI!!!" Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding screamed. All of them were running like chickens with their heads cut off.

"N-now, for a relieving scare," Rakueru half-cried half-choked from laughing as she pressed "F4".

As the parties were crying, screaming, and babbling; a fake hologram of the trio was spotted by their friends. Everyone blinked, "G-guys?" Ichigo whispered. The fake Rakueru smiled and waved, "Hi!" she said. All of them almost cried with relief. They all ran over to the hologram and prepared to pounce when a new wall of fire burst out and blocked their path.

"Eep!!" Rosette squeaked. Then the fire surrounded the hologram and Ichigo screamed. "GUYS! Get out of there!!" Keiichiro screamed. The fire circle grew smaller as the hologram started to reflect the fire and began to fade into it.

Holo-Rakueru smiled at Joshua and blew a kiss as she disappeared into the fire. "NO! Rakueru!!" The blonde boy screamed, eyes wide with disbelief. Then Holo-Toni grinned and flashed a peace-sign pose as she, too, fell into the flames. Holo-Arisu was left. Ryou tried to run over and grab Holo-Arisu, but was restrained from doing so by the others. "You'll burn yourself!" Keiichiro shouted. "I don't care! I have to get to her!" Ryou started to strain, but stopped as Holo-Arisu turned to him and grinned and faded into the fire.

"NO!" Ryou shouted.

Then as quickly as it appeared, the circle of fire dispersed, leaving no trace of scorches or burn marks like the ones before. "Queer…" Keiichiro muttered. Ryou, Joshua, and Pudding; who had taken a liking to Toni as a sister turned chibi and started to cry crocodile-tears. "WHY!?" they wailed, "They didn't hurt nobody, no how!!" Then they stopped and thought for a minute, "Oh wait Toni was a bit too violent..." then they began crying again.

Suddenly, Chrono stood in front of them, in chibi form, and shouted, "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GUYS!" Ryou, Joshua, and Pudding shut up immediately. Ichigo sighed, then froze as she heard something downstairs. "M-M-Masaya," she whispered, Masaya turned to her, "Yes?"

"Don't you all hear something?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone strained their ears to hear any sound. "I don't hear anything." Rosette declared, "Neither to we." Lettuce and Mint said. "Wait," Chrono said as his demon ears picked up a noise. "There's something downstairs!"

"It's not the t.v. or the boy again…is it??" Mint whimpered.

"No…" Chrono answered, clearing up some relief for the group, "It sounds like…like…"

"LIKE WHAT MAN?!" Joshua shouted as he started to shake Chrono back and forth. "WUAH!" Chrono babbled with swirly eyes on his face. Rosette snuck up from behind Joshua and grabbed him in a neck-hold, "DROP HIM CHRISTOPHER!" she commanded. Joshua stopped and asked, "Which Christopher? You're a Christopher too!" Rosette thought for a minute as she let her brother go. "Oh yeah…" (Confused? Think for a minute or two about their last statements, it'll come.)

All the while,, everyone else were staring and had sweatdrops on their heads, "Umm...Ok?" Mint murmured.

"Anyway," Chrono said while inching away from Joshua, "The sound I'm hearing is purring."

Ryou and the others blinked twice. "Purring??" they all asked incredously, then they turned to Ichigo and gave her a strange look. The neko-girl blinked and said, "What? I'm not doing it!"

They all looked at each other and nodded, starting down the hallway with nervous looks. Ichigo was holding onto Masaya, Rosette locking arms with Joshua and Chrono; not even noticing Chrono's beet red blush, and Lettuce was gripping Ryou's arm in fear. Boy, that was a BIG mistake on her part.

-o-o-o-o-

In Toni's room, Arisu had stopped laughing and stared at the screen. "LET. GO. OF. MY. MAN!" She growled in a deadly venomous voice as she saw Lettuce's closeness to Ryou. Toni and Rakueru moved as far away as they could possibly go. From where she stood, Toni tried to calm Arisu down, "She's just scared Arisu!" Rakueru decided to help, "I'd do the same thing." Arisu turned her head sharply at Rakueru and scowled. Rakueru blanched. "Wrong thing to say," Toni muttered.

"She's holding onto him!!" Arisu protested.

"She's just scared!!" Toni and Rakueru retaliated.

After a few more minutes, Arisu calmed when she saw Lettuce let go. "If she does that again, I'm gonna sic Nilla on her!" Toni and Rakueru quirked an eyebrow, "There's no need to release your white--" Toni was interrupted when Rakueru started to snicker. "Hey girls," She said while trying to control her laughter, "Look at this."

Toni and Arisu looked at the screen and started to choke with laughter again.

-0-0-0-0-

When the group got to the end of the hallway, where the bathrooms and a room that was labeled: KEEP OUT! FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, KEEP OUT!

All of them wanted to know what was in it, but Arisu, Toni, and Rakueru wouldn't let. Arisu was mainly the one shooing them away, Toni the one glaring at them if they tried to sneak in, and Rakueru who grabbed them by the collars and led them out of the hallway if they even opened the door a crack. Once when all of them had tried to sneak in, they were met with Arisu's yell, and Toni's shout. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The auburn haired girl had screamed. Rakueru had to decency to forgive them and quietly led them out, but then she turned on them and growled, "NO MORE SNEAKING OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." They all had stopped sneaking after that.

But back to the present, all of the girls cooed when they got to the end of the hallway, because what they saw was adorable. A white Bengal tiger cub was grooming itself. (Guess who owns it.)

"Awww!" Rosette and Pudding squealed. "It's so adorable!" Mint and Lettuce cooed. "I wanna hug it!!" Ichigo whined. "It's pretty cool." Zakuro agreed.

"How the hell did a TIGER get in here," The five boys shouted. "Who cares? It's so cute!" The girls said together. The boys sweatdropped at their remarks and lovey-dovey reactions to the tiger cub. "I'm gonna go hug it." Pudding said as she ran over to the cub. Just then Keiichiro saw a flash of orange and black. "Pudding, Wait!" His warning came too late, however. Pudding squealed and skidded to a stop as a fully grown Asian Bengal Tiger. "Waiii!!!" Pudding cried out as she stared up in the tiger's face.

"What in all the seven hells?!" The boys shouted as the girls cowered behind them, "ANOTHER tiger?!"

"AIE!! That tiger is bigger than the other one!" Rosette yelled. "That's because this one is fully grown!" Lettuce squeaked, then she screamed as two wolves appeared behind her. One was white while the other was black, "AHH!" Ichigo shrieked as all of them, the humans, began to run. As they ran, Zakuro shouted out, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID THOSE WITCHES LEAVED OUT OF THEIR INFO OF THE MANSION?!"

-0-0-0-0-

The trio had stopped laughing and their right eyes were twitching with anger. "WITCHES?!" Arisu yelled, "By golly, we'll show her witches!" Rakueru shouted, "Press the buttons! Release the others!" Toni commanded in a loud voice. A table had risen out from near Toni's bed and the trio ran to it. They slammed their palms down on three buttons; each was a different color, blue, white, and purple. "THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SCARIER!" They all shouted together.

Inside the room, behind the door that had the KEEP OUT signs, 8 doors opened. Four doors had a white insignia, a glowing, howling white wolf, on them; as two doors of that insignia opened, 2 pair of eyes stared out from the darkness. Four other doors were in the room, and three opened, and those 4 doors also had an insignia, a glowing purple phoenix; 6 pair of eyes glowed in the dark from the three doors. As for the last four doors, they all had a glowing, roaring blue lion insignia on them. Three of those doors opened and again, six pairs of eyes blinked. As the inhabitants from those opened doors came prowling, or slithering, out; a second door opened and the creatures slipped out from the darkness, and went towards the screaming voices.

-0-0-0-0-

"KEEP RUNNING!!!" Keiichiro shouted. All of them were being chased by the wolves and tigers around the house. The four animals were snarling and snapping at them, well, THREE of the animals actually, the white tiger cub seemed to want to play with them, so it started to growl playfully and pretended to bite at their ankles. Too bad for the cub, the frightened humans were having none of it and screamed away while still running. "We're running as fast as we can!!" Ryou shouted at his friend. "I'm getting tired!" Pudding gasped, she had jumped up and ran over to the others when the Asian tiger was distracted by Lettuce's scream.

The humans ran into a hallway that was filled with doorways to closets, and sighed as the animals ran past them. "Whew…that was close." Ichigo said. Masaya and everyone else nodded. "I'm never gonna go to a zoo again until next month…" Pudding whimpered. "Agreed," Zakuro nodded. "What I want to know is; how did those animals get in here?" Mint asked. "I've been wondering about that myself." Keiichiro murmured. "Do you think Toni, Rakueru and Arisu are keeping something from us?" Chrono asked. "Maybe…" Masaya muttered. "But they would tell us, right?" Lettuce asked. All of them had no answer for that, not even Ryou and Joshua, whom were boyfriends to two members of the trio. "Hmm…we should ask them huh?" Joshua asked.

But before anyone could answer, low snarling and growling was heard behind them. They turned around slowly and when they saw what was behind them, they screamed. Seven snarling and ferocious animals were stalking towards them, a Ram rearing its head for a charge, and a bouncing playfully tiger cub running towards them. "HOLY SHIT!!!" Rosette and Chrono screamed. All of the humans were facing the following animals: snow wolf, bison, leopard, white Bengal tiger cub, black wolf, panther, ram, lion, and a jaguar. "HOLY MOTHER OF FRIGGIN SHIT!" Everyone shouted, opened and ran into a random room. The animals chose that moment to chase the humans. The group was running from door to door, room to room, with the animals following them. (Think of Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. when they're being chased by monsters in a hallway.)

They somehow got away from the animals and raced for the hallway opposite of them and ran into a room labeled: EQ TESTING AREA. "MAN! I think we lost around 300 calories running!" Mint gasped. "Yeah…" Then the room went silent, except for the breathing everyone was emitting from their run. "CAW!" screeched a voice. "AIE!" shrieked the humans. They all jumped around to see an adult raven perched atop a T.V in the room. The purple bird was near a gray bunny, which had hopped away from the humans and disappeared through an opening between a bookshelf and a table. All of them turned to the raven. The bird had a note attached to its leg. "CAW, caw," The purple bird screeched. It seemed like it wanted them to take the note. Chrono and the others played rock paper scissors to see who gets the note. First person to win; gets it. Chrono, to his horror; won first by putting scissors while everyone coincidently chose paper. "HA!!" Rosette punched the air as Chrono sweatdropped and made his way to the raven. But as soon as he got close to it, the raven took off towards the others and gave the note to Joshua; then it flew away through an opening in the ceiling. "Uhh…" Joshua droned as he stared at the note. "Open it." Rosette said. "Okay…" Joshua replied. Just then, a rumble shook the room. "What was that?" Ichigo asked, "It's probably nothing." Ryou said uncertainly. Joshua then proceeded to open the note.

As the blonde boy began to unfold the note, the paper exploded in his hand. "Augh!" he and the others cried out in surprise. As the smoke cleared. All of them had black sooty faces. They all emitted a mushroom shaped cloud as they coughed. "Okay…that was unexpected." Keiichiro muttered as he sneezed from the dust. "Ah-choo!" Rosette sneezed, "Bless you." Chrono said to her. "Thanks." Rosette replied.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey…they wandered into the EQ testing area!" Rakueru said with surprise. Arisu gave Toni an evil look, and Toni returned it. "Whaddya say we rock the house?" Arisu got an evil glint in her eyes, "Oh yeah…" She said with a maniacal grin. Toni nodded as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a remote, "Grab onto something!"

Arisu and Rakueru did just that; then Toni pushed the red button, causing the house to rumble slightly. Though, in the EQ Testing area, the victims were tossed around as they felt more rumbles than the trio.

-0-0-0-0-

In the room, all of the inhabitants were screaming as they toppled on one another from the savage shaking. "What the hell?!" yelled Zakuro and Keiichiro; "Someone get me outta here!" Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint shouted. "Masaya! HELP ME!!" Ichigo screamed as she clung to her boyfriend. "WHOA! Holy freaking shit!" shouted Ryou and Joshua. "Been through worse…but this SUCKS!" shouted Chrono and Rosette. As they all shouted, the trio were laughing at their tactics to grab at the door, though they all fell and rolled as the room gave a violent lurch. Then, as soon as it started, the "earthquake" stopped. All of the people inside groaned from the dizziness they had acquired. "Ugh…need…to...find a…chair!" they all moaned.

"Why the hell…did an earthquake come," Mint whimpered, "Why did it choose this moment and day…?" Joshua groaned. "Why do I feel like I wanna hurt them three girls?" Zakuro muttered as she struggled to get up. As each person got up, they stumbled and staggered for a few minutes before finally reaching the door, pulled it open, and promptly tripped over each other getting out; with swirly eyes plastered on their faces as they moaned sickly.

None of them noticed a huge, slithering shadow quickly moving across the room towards them. Though, the terrible trio did.

-0-0-0-0-

Toni, Rakueru, and Arisu had finally stopped laughing and decided enough was enough. But then, Toni realized that her new friends didn't have a big a scare yet; so she motioned for Arisu and Rakueru to get out the room, after checking her laptop to see if the CD she was burning the footage from was still burning. "Okay, let's see if Venom scared the shit out of them already." Toni said with a maniacal look and evil laugh. As the three headed down the hallway, they heard loud screams. "I take that as a yes." Rakueru grinned. "Ike!!" Arisu said as she pointed down the hall and sped moved down the stairs towards the screams. Toni and Rakueru sweatdropped at their friend's rapidness and random command, "Err…okay then?" murmured Rakueru. Toni said nothing but raised an eyebrow, and the two quickly moved after their light-blue-haired friend.

-0-0-0-0-

Now, the screams were triggered by something you will NEVER want to come in contact with, Lettuce and Mint could tell you that, FOR SURE.

What happened was that…

"Ugh…my head…" Ryou muttered as he and the others finally got up from their dazed states. "My body…" moaned Ichigo. "Anyone have pain killers?" asked Pudding. "I'll give those three girls a good pain killer after giving them severe pain." muttered Zakuro.

As everyone got up and started to mutter oaths and curses, the shadow crept up on a wall and hung from a horizontal beam in the ceiling. It dropped halfway down the beam, and appeared between an unaware Lettuce and Mint.

"What the…?" Mint asked as she turned to her left. Lettuce wondered the same thing and turned to her right. What their both saw almost made them faint; instead, they gave a rather LOUD shriek. Their screams were heard by the others and made them jump around, and their reactions were the same as the two girls. "HOLY FREAKING, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! IT'S AN ANACONDA!" screamed them all.

Indeed. It _was _an anaconda, a rather huge one in fact, twice the length of a Python, and wide as a mahogany tree log. The girls started to cower behind the boys, though Lettuce and Mint were victims to the anaconda's long, tickling tongue. Mint shuddered and tried to cry and move as the anaconda slightly draped around her head. _Oh please don't let me die now! I'm too special and important! _Mint thought. As the snake moved towards Lettuce, the green-haired girl gathered all of her courage and waited until the snake was in right of her face. She then grabbed it by the…uh… "neck" and swung it aside while grabbing a stunned Mint and ran to the others.

The anaconda hissed as it swayed back and forth. It then uncoiled itself and hit the floor, then as if from nowhere, all the animals that had been chasing the humans everywhere appeared and surrounded them.

"Oh…my…god…" Joshua squeaked as he and the others huddled together, back to back. "Damn it, Lettuce! Why did you have to swing the snake?!" hissed Chrono. "Well, EXCUSE me for trying to LIVE!!" growled Lettuce. "It'll be your fault if we die!" Pudding wailed. Lettuce glared at her friends and was about to say something when a voice sounded out. It said, "Shut up. All of you."

They all blinked and said, "Huh?" But before they could find out who it was, the animals started to close in. "EEP!" squeaked Rosette. As they all began to think they were all gonna die…that's when Arisu appeared, with Toni and Rakueru at her side. They had somehow managed to appear sleepy and made their hair messy; as if they were asleep the whole time. Though Toni and Rakueru looked sleepy, Arisu looked a little pissed off.

Apparently, the person who told them to shut up was Arisu. She had a look on her face that said almost everything. "Leave Lettuce alone, all of you; she just wanted get away from the snake, and I'm pretty sure you owe her a "thank-you" Mint," said the indigo-eye colored girl. Mint silently turned to Lettuce and muttered, "Thanks." Lettuce seemed happy that Arisu had helped her, "You're welcome, Mint," she said.

Then Arisu noticed all the animals, "What the? Toni! Rakueru! Did you two let our pets out??"

"What the hell??" Toni blearily asked as she and Rakueru noticed the animals. "How did you all get out??" Rakueru asked sleepily. The huddled group was now blinking in disbelief as they registered what Arisu had said. In one swift moment, they all ran/leaped over the animals/dodged the animals to get to the trio. All at once, they were in their faces.

"PETS?! HAVE YOU EVEN A _CLUE _ABOUT WHAT THOSE…THOSE…ANIMALS DID TO US?!"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THREE?!"

"ARISU!"

"RAKUERU!"

"TONI ONEE-SAN!"

Arisu, Toni, and Rakueru gasped as they were pounced on by certain people. Ryou grabbed onto Arisu like she was his lifeline; Rakueru was being suffocated by Joshua's hugs, and Toni was trying to pry a crying Pudding from her waist. After the trio managed to get the three people that was grabbing/hugging off of them they led everyone, including their animals, to a large room with twelve exhibits.

"Whoa," everyone said excluding the trio.

_D-E-A-T-H_

**Akkiangel: This is where we shall leave it off! (evil laugh)**

**Arisu: Uhh okay**

**AquaAries: Okay then, review please!**


End file.
